


Loving Fire

by JazzWazz_at_work



Series: Loving You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a fashionista, Background Relationships, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), FiGhT mE!, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), How do I tag?, Keith is the romantic one, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Family Feels, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 08, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic keith, season 8 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzWazz_at_work/pseuds/JazzWazz_at_work
Summary: As the sun sets on the Garrison, Lance finally gives into his desires and admits his love for the burning fire that is Keith. This is my season 8 Fix-It and my Christmas gift to you all, because we were all done dirty!





	Loving Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: As much as a clusterfuck season 8 was, let's not harass anyone here, please? Let us keep this site a special and happy place. 
> 
> Anyhow, I needed to write this to sort out my personal feelings. Yeah, we were done dirty for Klance, heck even Allurance... I'm not going to dispute. 
> 
> Here are a few things you need to know before reading  
> \- This will contain canon divergence (it's based off that scene where they're sitting watching the sunset)  
> \- Slight OC Keith since I was running on three hours of sleep when I started this  
> \- Adam and Allura are ALIVE  
> \- This is all just fluff because I need it. Yes, there is mentions of smut, but not too much.  
> \- Keith is a romantic shit. Don't shoot me.

Keith sat atop the head of Black with Cosmo beside him, gaze turned towards the reddening sky. He looked so at peace with himself. After all this time in space fighting alongside each other, battling the galra and spreading the word of the Voltron coalition, he still carried that distant aura that I couldn't quite precisely put my finger on. It's different than it was when we met since I established him as my sworn rival and all that shit. The harsh look of hostility behind those mesmerising violet eyes were filled with warmth and perseverance. He no longer slouched when he walked, hands shoved deep into his pockets. When he greeted members of the coalition, he stood proud and tall, no hint of doubt when he spoke. Right, that stupid mullet of his had grown longer, softer looking, his shoulders broader, muscles more defined. His jawline and the straight bridge of his nose, more sharply cut. His smile was delicate, so gentle that it made my chest ache. Those two years on that space whale changed him. Fuck, he's grown into his position as the Paladin of the Black Lion. Keith was undoubtedly a true leader of Voltron.

  
As for me, my feelings for him changed too. I was jealous of him — the perfect fighter pilot of the Garrison where I was a cheap-shot replacement. Being the baby of the family, I didn't have many prospects. He was everything I couldn't be. I wanted to be him, and I wanted him to notice that I was a worthy rival, to prove that I could be better. That's the funny thing about a rivalry. The person I thought I disliked with every fibre of my being turned to be the closest friend and support I could ever ask. These feelings I brushed off as a silly passing crush matured into something that honestly terrified me. Keith, the half galra boy, turned man that looked upon me as his most trusted right hand was everything to me. I didn't want to become Keith. I wanted to be with him, no matter what it took.

  
Keith continued to stare into the steadily sinking sun, the sky, aflame with hues of golden yellow, orange, ruby red and purples. He looked so in his element. It's no wonder Keith piloted the Red before me. Keith was fire, and like fire, he was passionate, driven and forever burning, and I was drawn into it, wanting more and more.

  
"Lance, are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to sit down?"

I felt myself flush, mortified. How the hell did he know it was me? Shifting uncomfortably for a few seconds, I finally walked towards the edge of Black's giant head and ungracefully sat onto the cold, hard metal surface. There was a brief silence between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We were too busy marvelling at the sun sinking behind the clouded horizon.

'I had forgotten how beautiful the sunsets were on Earth'.

  
"I couldn't agree more" Keith replied gently.

  
Had I said that out loud? Shit. That must have looked so uncool.

  
Keith turned to face me. My breath caught in my throat. The golden light of the sunset had highlighted Keith's best features perfectly.

"I thought you had a date with Allura?" Keith asked me, giving the sleeping wolf a loving stroke on the head. I looked down. Oh. Allura.

  
I looked into the darkening sky.

  
"I did, but I decided to cancel. Besides, Allura's busy with Romelle trying to get through with the Alteans... I didn't want to disturb her." I replied, voice surprisingly calm.

  
"I thought you would have been doing cartwheels on the roof of the Garrison at the prospect of her saying yes" he joked, not unkindly. Yes, Keith now can make a joke.

  
"I was happy. Very much so, but..." I replied softly.

  
"But what. Lance you know you can talk to me."

  
Keith placed a warm hand on my shoulder, and it took every fibre of my being not to lean into him.

  
"It's just-"I breathed a long, hard sigh.

  
"I thought I liked her. I mean, I still do love Allura but, it's not the same as it was. I guess, what I experienced with her was that kind of magical love teenage boys dream about with sunshine's and rainbows, cute days at a coffee shop... but now it's like a love you have for the sister you treasure. I respect her, I admire her... but she's also recovering from Lotor. I don't want to be her rebound... Sure, she's starting to see me for who I am, but I feel that's it. This war has changed us, and I feel like Allura's only seeing the qualities she Ioves, qualities that were always there, but have only just come to the surface!"  
I huffed.

  
"I- I don't know. I wanted Allura to see more than just the changed Lance. I want more than that! I want her to see me for me, just like you do-" I cut off, realising what I was just about to admit.

  
I bit back my tongue, clenching my fists tightly until I could feel the nails digging into my skin.

  
"Hey don't do that. You're hurting yourself... here" Keith said, alarmed. To my surprise, he gently slipped his warm hand into mine, not tightly but firmly enough to feel a connection. I looked at him stunned. Keith's brows were knot into a frown, and his cheeks dusted with red. His eyes were downcast. He looked... embarrassed.

  
"Thanks" I replied softly.

  
A moment of silence passed between us.

  
"Listen, Lance" Keith began. He looked like he was having difficulty forming a sentence.

  
" Lance, you had feelings for Allura. It doesn't make you wrong for not wanting to be a rebound. Wanting someone who makes you happy doesn't make you a terrible person". He explained.

  
Keith's eyes bore into mine, his concern for me was genuine. I felt like I didn't deserve it. I squeezed his hand gently and somewhat reluctantly slipped my hand out of his grasp. I didn't like how cold and empty it felt without it.

  
Despite his kind words I still felt guilt and a deep-seated confusion. I wanted to be loved, but not by Allura... after so many months of chasing her. How fickle was I?

  
I angrily ran a hand through my hair. I had no right to feel like this, especially since we're in the middle of intergalactic warfare. Even if I wanted to be in a relationship, I couldn't let my personal feelings affect Voltron, not when we were so close to defeating Honerva. By now, the sun had fully set behind the clouds. The sky was slowly turning to a crystalline midnight blue, scattered with stars. As if sensing my mood, Keith turned to face the expanse of sky above us.

  
"It is beautiful out here. It's strange, but I find myself missing the stars". Keith observed.

  
Subconsciously I began to trace points of the milky way with my fingers. When I was small, I would spend hours lying on my parent's front lawn doing just that. Staring into the vast blackness above, littered with sparkling stars and planets that hung like shards of diamond and glass, all waiting to be explored. It's funny how our solar system and milky way was just a tiny fraction of the vast cosmos we called space.

  
"It makes you feel small. I dreamed of adventures beyond the stars. How ironic. Four misfit teens and an old dad travelling farther than most people have ever experienced and thrown into a 10,000-year-old space war!".

  
Keith chuckled at the ridiculous behind it.

  
"It's almost farcical, and Shiro isn't old." Keith pointed out, smiling.

  
I mock gasped, my hand pressed against my chest. I pulled a shocked facial expression.

  
"Keith, such big words for a Mullet-head, and yes, Shiro is old. He's got the white hair to prove it, and he's getting closer to age thirty everyday" I exclaimed and pressed a finger to his chest, going way over the top.

  
I expected Keith to roll his eyes at my antics and shove me playfully as usual. Instead, Keith gave me the most gentle smile that sent my heart pounding against my ribcage. Those dark purple eyes that I'd grown so fond of held such intensity that it took my breath away. It felt as if he were trying to discover my greatest secrets and desires, thoughts sheltered within my soul that even I wasn't aware.

  
Keith pressed my hand to his heart, and I marvelled at every steady beat- It was... it was humbling, feeling the heartbeat of the person you treasure.

  
"You're something else, Lance," he said. Keith's voice was almost a whisper. His hand that held mine to his heart gripped my fingers tightly. Were they always so warm?

  
"Lance-" Keith began.

  
"I promise you this. You of all people deserve to be happy. So many times you've held the team together, watched our backs- fuck it, been my voice of reason as my right hand of Voltron. You're the Paladin of the Red Lion, the person who's always got my back. People would have to be fucking idiots not to see how amazing you are, inside and out" Keith's words and eyes pierced through my soul. I was at a loss for words. My heart was soaring.

  
I felt myself grinning.

  
"Well, I am your resident sharpshooter! Loverboy Lance piercing the hearts of many throughout the galaxies". I joked. I mentally cringed at how high my voice sounded. Smooth!

  
"Including mine".

  
What? Did he just-

  
I looked at him stunned, my breath caught in my throat.

  
"Keith?"

  
Keith looked at me sadly, almost remorseful.

  
"Lance, I wish you could see yourself how people see you- how I see you". Keith sighed deeply, still holding my hand to his heart.

  
"Lance... this- I've never been good with words, not like you. I'm not charismatic as you, or a fantastic listener like you. Fuck, at the moment I don't feel like the head of Voltron right now- I'm just a man who's laying bare his entire emotions on the table."

  
"Laying bare on a table? Sounds promising" I interjected softly, smiling. Something warm and gentle blew across my cheeks at even intervals. It was only then I realised that my forehead pressed against Keith's, our noses touching, only just. A pleasant heat began to bubble deep inside my belly, that seemed to intensify with every passing minute.

  
Keith through me an exasperated look then smiled crookedly.

  
"I'm trying here. This isn't easy for me" Keith said. He took another slow breath.

  
"Lance. You've made me become a better person. You still do. I don't really have any experience with this feeling, but what I do know is that if I don't act upon it, I know I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. That's how I've always been. I want this feeling, and I want you to be happy. I don't care if we're in the middle of intergalactic warfare. I know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'd be a fool to let you go". Keith's voice was low and soft, the sincerity of his confession was more than I could have hoped. This wasn't real. Things like this didn't happen to me.

  
"This is a dream. This isn't happening is it?" I whispered, more to my self.

  
"Give me some credit. It took a whole lot of nerve for me to confess to you." Keith huffed. Our hands dropped from his chest, but they still clung tightly. The warm feeling inside me was intensifying, almost to the point of hot. I wanted more of it, more of Keith's fire.

  
"And I thought I was the romantic one" I laughed.

  
Keith sighed. "I mean everything I said Lance, more than you realise. Cross my heart, hope to die."

  
That promise was like a sharp stab in the gut, and I clutched Keith's hands tighter. I barely felt him remove one to wipe away the tears that escaped from my eyes. Keith, die? A world without Keith-

  
His free hand rested against my jaw and by instinct, leant into it. His fingers were rough and calloused, littered with cuts and scars, the spoils of what he endured as a former blade.

  
"Lance, why are you crying?" his voice tender.

  
"I- I don't want a world without you in it," I said.

  
"If you want to be a part of mine, then don't leave. Not like last time" I said.

  
Keith's eyes hardened with determination, and he reached his hand behind my head so he could press his forehead and nose firmly against mine, our lips brushing against mine Inside of me, the roaring inferno within me continued to burn.

  
"I learned from my mistakes. I won't leave you this time."

  
Keith leant forward, and his lips met with mine. Our mouths moved together slowly in sync as if they were made to be connected. His heated kiss sealed his promise to stay and only then did the burning fire dull to a delicious warmth that shrouded my entire body. As we kissed under the stars, I knew deep within my heart that I had found happiness, right in Keith's arms.

\--

"Wait, you have a date? A date with my fiance's reckless little brother? A date with Keith?"

  
I huffed at the fellow man who prided himself as Shiro's fiance and the 'rhyme and reason to the Atlas Captain's idiocy' as he referred it. I always considered Lieutenant Adam Walsh as the kind of guy who took the fun out of parties, all rules and regulations. Ḣowever, he was a great teacher, supportive, approachable and steady, giving you that quiet and sincere support whenever you felt like shit about yourself.

  
"Yeah. I don't know what to wear or what to do". I mumbled.

  
We were currently sitting within a secluded area of what was once the shopping district of Platt city. We were unable to find chairs or benches, so we made do with a pair of dusty crates instead and found a cleared space underneath a green awning.

  
Lieutenant Walsh's honey brown eyes studied me carefully, and I self-consciously turned away from his bespeckled gaze. According to Hunk, the rimless glasses he wore were Armani, a gift from Shiro.

  
"Should it even matter what you do? I mean, last time I checked, Keith isn't exactly a connoisseur. Just don't give him milk. The kid's lactose intolerant" he pointed out, jokingly. It did nothing to ease the anxiety that ate my gut.

  
I threw him a filthy look.

  
Adam sighed on his perch next to me.

  
"Lance, listen. How does my fiance's kid brother make you feel?" Lieutenant Walsh asked.

  
I paused for a moment, thinking.

  
"I don't know. Like, he's my other half. Keith's like that missing puzzle piece. Without him, I wouldn't be complete. He treats me like nothing else matters in the world but me. I rambled. I looked at my laced fingers.

  
"Ok. And what is he to you, on a personal standpoint?"

  
That was easy.

  
"Keith is like fire. He's just like the sun, forever burning bright. I can't get enough of it... I can't describe it. I want to be enveloped in that warmth of his." I admitted.

  
"Wow-" the older man exclaimed. It didn't take a psychic to realise that I was head over heels for him.

  
I traced a circle in the dirt with the toe of my shoe, trying to formulate a sentence.

  
"Uh- Lieutenant Walsh-"

  
"Lance, when I'm not in uniform, call me Adam. After what you've been through I think it's only fair." The older man spoke.

  
"Oh-okay um Adam". I replied, awkward at the informality.

  
I released another breath before continuing.

  
"Adam, do you ever feel- have you ever looked at someone, really and truly looked at someone and felt all these emotions that you couldn't describe, but you know that they're the one for you?" I asked, peeking up at him.

  
Adam raised his eyebrows surprised, but his facial expression softened.

  
"Well, what kind of emotions?" he asked, crossing his arms.

  
I shrugged, unsure.

  
"I don't know. Like, everything seems right about the world, nothing can go wrong. One single smile from Keith and I feel as if not even the brightest star in space could compare. It feels big, huge-" I made an elaborate show of my arms, stretching them wide to exemplify how I felt inside.

  
"It feels like I have the entirety of the galaxy inside me and I want more of it!" I said.

  
Adam chuckled and looked down, his golden eyes soft and gentle.

  
"You feel so euphoric and happy that nothing can bring you down?" Adam supplied.

  
I nodded. "Yeah! That's exactly it!"

"Immensity"

I looked at him. "What?"

"Immensity - when you refer to something as extremely large". Adam quipped grinning.

  
I grumbled. "I know I'm not Pidge, but I'm not that stupid to not know its definition."

"I didn't say you were stupid Lance. I'm just stating exactly how you feel," Adam said gently.

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

Adam sighed and turned his attention to the busy shoppers on the streets. He observed the chattering clusters of people and intergalactic species from all over the galaxy.

"Lance-" Adam began.

"Do you have to think logically about your emotions?" Adam asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, do you have to define and classify all your emotions into one?"

I looked at him incredulously. "With all due respect sir, you have to be the most logical person I've ever met," I replied.

  
Adam laughed. "And I don't deny that. Lance, what I'm trying to say to you is that no one can truly comprehend the extent of our attraction to those we care about. If you're head over heels for them, you would traverse the entire galaxy, just to be by their side," Adam's voice was soft, and his eyes were filled with such remorse. My heart ached for him. Although Keith had told me minor details about Adam and Shiro's relationship before the Kerberos mission, I knew enough to put two and two together- that they had a messy, somewhat painful breakup.

  
"Lance, whatever you feel, hold on to it tightly and never let it go. Your strong feelings for Keith is something precious. By some miracle, I was given another chance to tell Takashi how much he meant to me. You, Keith and the rest of the Paladins brought Takashi back to me, alive and in one piece." Adam said solemnly.

  
I gave him a crooked smile.

  
"Well, almost one piece," I joked.

  
Adam huffed, face-palming in annoyance.

  
"God damn it. Him losing a limb is one thing but his white hair- he looks like a grandfather!" Adam groaned then smiled.

  
He placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Lance, whatever you feel for Keith, you treasure it, every spark of happiness, those sweet tender moments, the heartbreak and the pain. Loving someone isn't a fairytale. It's real and raw. It will wring you out, leave you crying on the floor, and make you feel like the King of the world. I'm sure whatever you feel now, Keith is bound to feel the same way," Adam said warmly, his hand heavy and supportive on my shoulder.

I felt myself flushing, growing warm at Adam's words but nodded.

"Thanks, Adam. This means so much, but-"

"But?" Adam queried.

"When will I know if it's real? How do I know?" My voice held so much uncertainty.

Adam smiled gently. "You just will. I guarantee it," he said.

  
Adam let the hand that rested on my shoulder to fall. He straightened his jacket and meticulously pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

  
"Right, now that's out the way, let's move back to your date. Have you thought about what to wear? Cuz, that disgraceful thing you call a hoodie isn't going to cut it" Adam gestured to my usual day attire.

  
I pouted.

  
"I'll have you know I have a great fashion sense! The folks love the jacket!" I puffed out my chest.

  
Adam didn't look convinced.

  
"Well, Keith obviously overlooked your taste in clothing... not that he had much fashion sense to begin with,"  
I flushed, crossing my arms self consciously.

  
Adam shrugged. "Well, there's no time like the present. Come with me. I'm taking you shopping!"  
Wait, what?

  
Before I could protest, Adam was dragging me to the nearest clothing store in the vicinity. Don't get me wrong, I love clothes and looking great. But, this- this was different. Those times I dressed up nicely, I was back at the Garrison, casually flirting with the girls who I knew nothing about. I never had to dress for someone who I loved. Standing awkwardly in the open aired boutique store, I watched Adam sift through racks of tops and jeans like a man on a mission. His eyes were aflame as he hunted for items he liked.

"No, not this- God, no definitely not. Hmm, the brown shirt won't be good for your skin colour. Tall but skinny build, maybe a slim medium fit should be better?" Adam mumbled.

  
"Adam, you really don't-" I began, but Adam shushed me.  
"Trust me. I'm doing this for me as much as I'm doing this for you. That hoodie is atrocious, and those shoes you have on were totally last season,"  
I never knew Professor Adam had this side about him.

  
"I didn't know you were into fashion" I commented as he pulled a subtle light blue plaid shirt, a cashmere navy knitted sweater and faded black chinos. He inspected the items carefully, scrutinising the fabric tag.

  
"Someone had to be. Do you really think Takashi wears his well-pressed Commanding Officer uniform because he wants to? No- No I insist. If there ever were a walking personification of the chaotic gay, it would be Takashi," Adam replied, his facial expression neutral. He handed me the garments, before ushering me to the changing rooms.

  
"Here, a light blue linen blend shirt from J.Crew, chinos from Nautica and a knitted sweater from Academy Brand,". I nodded dumbly, the labels going over my head.

  
"Oh, sound advice. Choose somewhere meaningful for your date. You've known Keith for a while now. Go somewhere that's important to you both," Adam added pushing me into an empty changing room and closing the curtains. I looked at the clothes uncertainly.

  
"What do you mean by meaningful?" I asked through the curtain. I began to shrug off my clothes.

  
"I mean, don't take him to a random spot that has no atmosphere. Takashi first asked me out in a Mac Donalds restroom," he said. He sounded annoyed.  
I thought of Shiro, bright-eyed and blushy. Despite his seriousness and leadership skills, he was an utter goofball.

  
"And, you said yes?" I asked, bemused. I fastened the last button on the placket before slipping over the soft, knitted V-neck jumper.

  
"I was young, naive," Adam threw back. "Also, I didn't know the meaning of the word 'standards'. Are you done yet?"

  
Taking a deep breath, I drew the maroon curtain back.

  
Adam looked at me thoughtfully, his hand raised to his chin. The depth of his scrutiny made me want to crawl away and hide from the world.  
He then smiled warmly.

  
"I think we've got it!"

  
I clutched at the neckline of my shirt, the warm feeling of anticipation and anxiety fluttering deep within the pit of my stomach. Well, here goes nothing.

  
\--

  
It was the last night for the first anniversary of the destruction of Honerva and liberation of all galaxies across the universe were coming to a close. Keith and I decided to experience the last night of the celebrations with my family, Krolia and Kolivan. Keith and I had offered to wash the dishes. I insisted my Mama, Papi and the others watched the fireworks on the terrace. The little ones were excited about tonight.

  
After placing all the reasonable leftovers in containers, we began to clear the table and toss away the food scraps. I washed the dishes, while Keith dried. We were silent as we powered through the task. After dating for over a year, we were comfortable in each other's presence. Keith tried to start a conversation for a few times, but I only responded with one-word answers.

  
Keith grabbed my hands in his.

  
"Lance, are you alright?" Keith asked, concern in his voice. I smiled gently, feeling that all too familiar warmth bubble within me.

  
"Don't worry your pretty mullet-head. I'm alright Keith. Honest... I was thinking." I replied.

  
"About what?" he asked, leaning in close to me, his hands finding their usual place on my waist.

  
Outside, I heard the cacophonous orchestra of whizzes, booms and crackles entertained our family on the veranda. The fireworks had started.  
"Fireworks", I replied.

  
Keith raised an eyebrow, and his mouth turned up. "Fireworks?" he repeated.

  
After a moment of thinking, I realised what I said had some meaning.

  
"Everything I want is here, my family and yours together, laughing, celebrating. No Honerva or entity in sight".

  
Keith's eyes were that of a dark city skyline, his face cast in shadows in the dim kitchen lighting of my family home. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me, so his forehead pressed against mine.

  
"Krolia told me you have another name, Akira. I didn't know that".

  
Keith shrugged. "Names don't matter to me".

  
I looked at him slyly, lightly kissing his nose. His eye darkened. I love playing with fire.

  
"And the dishes? What about those?" I ask.

  
Keith's grip around me tightened.

  
"Dishes don't matter."

  
Keith leant forward, pressing his lips against mine in a hard kiss. Rough fingertips sought the edge of my shirt, and heated hands roamed against my hypersensitive skin. My arms were locked around his neck, pulling him ever closer but not enough.

  
I discovered that lovemaking with Keith was like being engulfed in a never-ending, passionate fire, but this fire had a heartbeat, a soul and a god-awful mullet to go with it. Not that his mullet was a bad thing as it gave me more to grab.

  
It took a strong will to pull myself away from someone like Keith. When you're being kissed and inflamed with a love that burns, all you want to do is to be swept up in flames and never let it die.

  
"Not here-" I said breathless, forehead pressed against Keith's. I looked towards the veranda door to where our family stood, before taking his hands into mine.  
"This way".

  
Holding his hand tightly in mine, I lead him through our large back garden to my family's secluded garden house. The Cuban night air was surprisingly crisp and fresh, the sky littered with a stunning blanket of crystalline stars. The dew from the garden hedge and grass seeped into the leg cuffs of my jeans and Keith's, but we paid no mind.

  
My family's garden house was a private place, the wall panels lined with wrought iron and falling wisteria blossoms and the transparent glass roof revealed the starry sky above. Hidden behind my father's garden shed and mango trees, it became a haven for our escapades, away from prying eyes and nosy family members.

   
Concealed by my mama's tomatoes and favourite flowers, we quietly removed each other's clothing. No words were spoken, only the sound of our hushed, quickened breaths and the faint crackles of the night's fireworks permeated the dimly lit garden house. We laid on top of a warm, braided picnic blanket that I had stored earlier from our previous trysts. Encased in his ever burning passion and feeling nothing but heated pleasure, Keith made love to me through the night. If I could describe him as a lover, Keith moved with an almost desperate and intense adoration, as if I would disappear from his very arms. Through our lovemaking, I became hyper-aware of the fierce desire and love I held for him. With my head pressed against the softened blanket and his face buried in the crook of my neck, Keith was the light that could satisfy the insatiable desire that thrummed deep within my veins.

  
The end would always be better than the last time. The burning passion between Keith and I simmered to a warm, welcoming heat that pulsed with the aftershocks of pleasure. Our entangled limbs trembled, skin coated with a sheen of sweat as we recovered from the climax. Keith lay against my shoulder, his nose still buried in my neck and his breath, a gentle whisper as he mouthed my name against my skin. My fingers carded through Keith's sweat-dampened tresses and I turned my eyes to the star-spangled sky.

  
It was moments like these that I understood Adam's words. These intimate private moments where you feel this honest, open 'immensity.' I was surrounded by it- It was the expansive sky above where I experienced a lifetime's worth of joy and terror. It was the pure, mature love I held for the man who lay trembling in my arms. It was the burning love that shrouded me whenever Keith kissed me, and of course, the internal and physical immensity of Keith within me.

  
With one last tender kiss to Keith's hair, I sang the man of fire to sleep. In the morning, his blazing spirit will ignite once more, ready to burn and conquer whatever obstacle he came across. And I intend to keep his fire alive for as long as I live.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Keith's point of view of the date! Let me know if you want me to do more of fashionista!Adam. Please don't shoot me if I get Lance's date night attire wrong. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all!
> 
> Love Wazz


End file.
